We Begin Here!
by Dilin dolphin
Summary: Our adventures begin at the academy.
1. Chapter 1

**The End of the Beginning**

**Profiles:**

**Name: Emile R.A.B. Wankliock**

**Status: Royalty through marriage, Dead**

**Age(s): 23**

**Favorite color: Green**

**Description: His crown is green with a jade as the center jewel, usually always wears a lime green toga lined with gold, a mark on his forehead appear as claw marks but are truly a birthmark (meaning: he will be gifted with a powerful child ( the child for everyone with such a mark has always been a boy) one that will rise above all as either a strong and noble knight, a remarkable genius, or quite possibly a expert of magic), his hair is simply brown and in the front of his hair a few clumps blond, green sandals, his eyes a Harlequin color, pale skin, and his look is finally finished with a moon necklace (real piece of moon) and his favorite animal (a snake(real snake) around his neck.**

**Personality: Loves to have fun, but when anyone he knows or loves is in any type of trouble he will do anything for them. Very Kind and loving, also funny and free. **

**Name: Sara Aratuy Zlinorayu**

**Status: Royalty through birth, Dead**

**Age(s): 23**

**Favorite color: Red**

**Description: She does not wear accessories (crowns, necklaces, earrings, etcetera.), though she does wear the finest dresses made to fit her and her alone, red slippers, her hair is red and always in a bun with a few clumps of hair dangling by her face, her eyes are a red, pale skin, and soft pink powder cover her cheeks.**

**Personality: She loves to laugh and is very playful, and when things get tough she has a gentle hand and loving word to comfort anyone and anyone. Knows when to be fun and when to be serious. Though can sometimes be clumsy.**

**Name: Nickolus (Nick) Poretefryu Fretional**

**Status: Non-royalty, fairly rich**

**Age(s): 4- 13**

**Favorite color: Ice Blue**

**Description: He always wears somewhat tight black clothing, pale skin, gray tennis shoes, snow white hair, and ice blue eyes.**

**Personality: He loves music , he usually likes to be alone to practice his guitar or other instruments and read, though he can't function properly without friends, even a few. So he will hang out with Charone, Saldivar, and Kaleb and play music for them when there's nothing else to do. He also has a slight crush on Stella. Not popular but not an outcast. Just where he wants to be.**

**Name: Stella Fretruyion Greztionmw**

**Status: Non-royalty, father army general, very rich**

**Age(s): 3-12**

**Favorite color: Purple**

**Description: Always wears purple dresses unless weather says otherwise, she will the wear an appropriate outfit in purple, Purple Heart necklace (from mother during death), pale skin, purple slippers, blond hair with clumps dyed purple, purple blush, lipstick, and eye shadow.**

**Personality: She's in a club with Molly and Cammie called: Color Girls ( Creative ), her color being less brighter than the others means she is the shyest, though even though she is the shyest she's not very shy at all. She has no clue Nick likes her and has never met him. Quite popular, and a little full of herself.**

**Name: Saldivar Eridaniam Frolpiario**

**Status: Non-royalty, all family in military, very rich**

**Age(s): 3-12**

**Favorite color: Fire Red**

**Description: Fire red and white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, fire red sneakers, fire red eyes, fire red wavy hair, and wand in hand always ready to do a fire spell.**

**Personality: He loves to dance and knows practically every type of move new and old, and when Nick plays the guitar he will go up and dance to the music sometimes making the other boys laugh. And he has a small crush on Molly. Fun to be around, popular, and silly.**

**Name: Molly Merita Maderatio**

**Status: Non-royalty, fairly rich**

**Age(s): 1-10**

**Favorite color: Lime Green**

**Description: Only wears lime green dresses (see Stella), lime green eyes, blond hair clumps of hair dyed lime green, somewhat pale skin, lime green slippers, lime green eye shadow, lipstick, and blush.**

**Personality: She is the Lime Green Color Girl, and is probably the most flirtatious. But it is only to make her biggest crush, Saldivar, jealous. She is really into cloths and worries a lot when it comes to her friends. Popular, and like Stella, a bit full of herself.**

**Name: Charone Deterione Yokamoan**

**Status: Non-royalty, extremely rich **

**Age(s): 2-11**

**Favorite color: Brown**

**Description: Black sweater, brown pants and shoes, blond hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.**

**Personality: He loves songs and singing, when he and his friends are alone, when Nick is playing a random instrument, usually his guitar, and Saldivar is dancing he will sing along. He always has a song in his head and is constantly getting lost in his songs hopping to make the ultimate song someday. And he is almost always caught humming a song. He has a not so secret crush on Cammie. Popular for getting in trouble, he is very smart and could do better in his classes, but has an extremely short attention span. Unless he is singing, or with a friend.**

**Name: Camrin (Cammie, Teriesa, Dede) Tressia Derenko**

**Status: Non-royalty, very rich**

**Age(s): 2-11**

**Favorite color: Hot Pink**

**Description: Hot pink sweater, hot pink strapless dress over sweater, hot pink slippers, hot pink heart necklace, hot pink eyes, blond hair with pony tails, pale skin, bangs and clumps in pony tails dyed hot pink, hot pink eye shadow, lipstick, and blush.**

**Personality: She is the Hot Pink Color Girl. She is very sweet, she has a crush on Charone, ever since she found out he liked her. She is, now, more reluctant to flirt like her friends. Not very full of herself, but will sometimes forget she's not in charge. Kind and gentle, with a somewhat bad streak because of her past. **

**Name: Kaleb Gertedrs Jhidgdolkbu**

**Status: Royalty, extremely rich, prince – king in training ( more powerful prince)**

**Age(s): 4-13**

**Favorite color: Gold**

**Description: Blue polo shirt, golden pants, golden shoes, raven hair, almost pale skin, and golden eyes.**

**Personality: He loves technology. That's all he ever thought of before Star got to the academy. He develops a small crush on her, and it keeps growing. But before that he would hang out with the other guys, and they had all agreed that together they could all get rich off of CD's that they could sell to everyone around school. He is very loyal and devoted. He's also tough and sometimes a little obsessed and extreme. But still a little popular.**

**Name: Starengetelle (Star) Enigma**

**Status: Royalty, extremely rich, princess – queen in training (more powerful princess)**

**Age(s): Just born-9**

**Favorite color: Black, white, gray, gold, silver, and blood red**

**Description: baggy white sweater with hems ripped, baggy black pants with hems ripped, long black cloak with hems ripped, pure white snow hair, pitch black eyes, almost caramel tan skin, rose red lips (natural), claw shaped birthmarks an cheeks (unknown), and no shoes.**

**Personality: She asked me not to tell you but I will as fast as I can. She is clam, quiet, and shy. She hates everyone, and everyone hates her. Although she does like a few people. She never wanted friends or anyone to notice her. But these kids are stubborn and persistent. She never actually warms up to them but allows them entry, at least part way, into her maze. She does start to return the feelings of Kaleb as well. She never betrays any emotion, because she can't and if she could, she still would not. She is lost to the world past the medieval, still stuck in the past, and not even knowing everything about then, struggles in the centuries after. The only things she does not know are mostly the things to do with people, relationships, and Humans. She never wanted anything to do with anyone but herself. Though she has no choice to get involved, she learns, and starts to like people. Though still wishes to be a loner. Also sh *gasp* " You certainly talk fast. For a human. Too bad you are dead now, I apologize. But I could not have the world know of me. And to all reading this, forget it NOW, or I shall come and erase your memory, I honestly know whey each and every one of you lives. You cannot escape. One more thing I shall bring the author back to life to do the story, but after this is over you will forget everything." *Uses powers to bring author back to life**jumps up an starts talking* e is originally fro *GASP!* "But first let us get past the profiles and such." *Stares down at author squirming a bit then suddenly stops, looks back up and stares * "Our author owns everything, but the place (from Time Warp Trio, the academy), and gives permission to everyone who wants to, to use any of us, or any other character that belong to them. But you must make sure we stay in character and give credit of all of us to them." *Points to lifeless body on ground* "And asks kindly not to pass us of as your own." *Picks up lifeless body* "With that said let the story begin. In chapter one I shall bring them back to life." *Walks off with body flung over shoulder***


	2. Nickolus

**Nick **

" We will leave you here, all right Nickolus?" A man with deep voice whispered to the four year old squeezing his hand. The small kid in a white sweater nodded to the man shyly. With a sigh he reached to knock on the door, but had it answered before his hand made contact.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you, I was waiting by the window. I'm just so exited, is this Nickolus?" The young boy stared up at the lady who would not stop talking. She was twenty-four, 5''6', brunette, a married woman, no children. This was his new adoptive mother, he had heard Simon, the man standing by him, talk about her and read her description to the head of the orphanage a month before. The orphanage he lived at was called "The St. Luke's Orphanage for Boys". He lived there because at his birth his parents gave him away, or at least that's what he was told. What he heard was that he was left at the doorsteps at five pm. So he never knew his parents, but he was fine with that. If they had never given him up he may have never met his friends and maybe even never learned how to play the guitar and the other instruments he knew so well. That is how he saw it, and was never upset his parents left him.

"Well, come in." She said breaking the child thoughts.

"Actually I'll be leaving now. Good luck."He stood in the doorway smiling at the kid.

**9 years later**

_Ever since my 10__th__ birthday four days ago, odd things have been happening, though my parents don't know. But they are close to figuring out! Why am I telling this to my self, it just reminds me, of how much trouble I'll be in, soon, too! No, I have to tell myself this so I can think of something to do. There's mom, how do I lie to her. I can't lie to ANYBODY! ESPECIALLY NOT MY MOTHER, IDIOT, IT'S EASY! _"Huuh." _Just avoid eye contact, and if she asks about your day, say 'It was fine.'_

" Welcome home, how was your day?" His thirty-two year old mother smiled at him, and before he knew it their eyes met, and he released a small gasp. "What's wrong Nick, uh, …...?" The boy quickly fell to her feet screaming.

"I'm SORRY! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! WWWWAAAAAAA!"He cried for about five minutes before his mother calmed him down. Then suddenly four knives shot through the air, and before he knew it he was flying in the opposite direction crying " MOOOOOOOOOOOOM! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WWWAAAAA,WWWWWAAA,ch,AWWWAAAA!" For two of the knives hit her, one in the chest the other in the stomach.

"What's wron...! What the HECK HAPPENED HERE?" A man about four years older that Nick's mom, with gray hair, blue eyes, and a sad face ran to her. "WHAT DID YA DO YA LITTLE MONSTER?" His response was a small shake of the boy's head "Then, uh, WHO DID THIS TO YOUR MOTHER?" All he got was a shrug. " Go to your room, sorry I yelled at you Nick, I am just worried about,... Please go to your room, I'll come get you soon." Nickolus nodded his head and ran upstairs.

_How did that happen? Why am I asking myself? I know, it was me! I have to leave before I hurt __dad too! The time is perfect, he's probably calling 911 right now so... I need to start packing right away! _

Nick's parents never exactly spoiled him, though they sure bought him a lot of stuff, he owned a huge suitcase in which he could just barely fit all his belongings. With his suitcase tied securely to his back, he jumped out the window of his second story bedroom, and slowly climbed down the roof, so not to be seen by the police that had come with the ambulance.

After running for hours Nick decide to stop a take a break. Though suddenly as if he walked through a magical barrier, the dark, wretched ally, became a soft landscape with a old tall castle.

"Hello, you must be, Nickolus Fretional." An old voice spoke from the castle entrance.

"Uh,where am I? I thought..." Nick's thoughts were again interrupted by the old voice.

"Is your name Nickolus Fretional?"

"No, It's Nickolus Ju..."

"No, you're Nickolus Fretional, I'd know you anywhere. I knew your parents, and I was with them when you were born. You are defiantly Nickolus! Come in." Nick turned and saw the old man gesturing into the castle, slowly and cautiously, Nick entered.

"So where am I?" He asked again hoping for an answer.

"Why you are at THE TIME WARP ACADEMY!" The man yelled into the air, exited.


	3. Stella

**Stella**

This was happening somewhere else when Nick met his adoptive mother and father

"Stella!" A woman yelled out to what seemed like the air. Then suddenly a little girl bust through the doors.

"Yes, mommy?" The three year old girl asked.

"Take my necklace, I want you to have it." The woman stretched out a weak hand, with the necklace in a tight grasp.

"Momma? I can't take it. You told us to never touch this necklace." Stella moved back, afraid to touch the purple heart.

"Please take it, if you don't, it'll make your grandmother very sad."

"Grandma's dead, mommy."

"Yes, but, she's always watching us."

"That doesn't make me feel better, mommy. Can little sissy take it?"

"No, little sissy, won't be able to hold on to this necklace. Please, take it?"

"Okay, but, mommy, why me?" Though, she was too late, as she said that, her mother finally, died.

**9 years later**

Nine years have past, and Stella was sent to an orphanage after her mother died and her father couldn't care for her. And since then she has been adopted by a family. Though two years with her new family, she ran away because she started to develop a huge crush on her new brother. He did too, but she couldn't take it, they shared their first kiss after running into each other in the hallway, their parents were asleep, and they were both on their way back to their rooms. And after that moment, she began to feel something, though she didn't know what it was. It was a feeling of uncomfortableness, she began to feel, she couldn't live with her biggest crush as her brother. So she ran away, no thought in her mind. Except

'I love you.'

Stella ran as far from her home as possible. She soon stopped to rest and saw a old couch someone throughout, she sat down, and was suddenly not on the couch, but a soft tree stump. She suddenly saw an old man.

"Wait, mister!" Stella ran up to the old man, completely ignoring the boy next to him "Where am I?"

"Did you not just here me? I said we are at the TIME WARP ACADEMY! My dear, Greztionmw!"

"The Time Warp, I remember, before she died, my mother told me about this place and said I would find my way here someday! She was right. Do you know a Annabetheral Greztionmw?"

"Sorry dear, she died three years ago."

"What? Three years ago? But, that means, she was,"

"Eight, yes. I'm sorry. But let us not worry, that is in the past. And if you wish I can show you how to contact her. Please, do not cry. Come we have work to do." The man patted her back and led her inside. While the boy stared at her, he felt sad for her newly acknowledged loss. He also found he couldn't take his eyes off her.


	4. Saldivar

**Saldivar**

A three year old child looked up at his mother, well her feet really. He watched as they glided across the floor. Taking in every step. Since birth, Saldivar had lived, breathed, and loved dance. This came from his, Intergalactic Entertainer, parents. They traveled the universe, as entertainment from important people to anyone who was willing to watch. And now, all Saldivar ever did was practice dancing, from the oldest moves, to the newest, and the most loved. He could do it all, it amazed everyone that a three year old could do moves that some teenagers couldn't do, which made his parents even more proud of him.

9 years later

After traveling around the galaxy for years the three decided to settle down on a planet around the milky way, not too big, not too small, it was perfect. Soon Saldivar made friends with a boy named Kaleb, they spent all their time playing together. Sometimes Saldivar would teach him some of his own moves and Kaleb would teach him something about computers.

"So, I guess we won't see each other for a while." Saldivar's red hair touched his friends blond as he turned his head to talk to Kaleb. They both sat beneath an old tree in the freezing winter, jackets off to the side, the heat from their dancing and each others backs enough to melt the sun. They were panting hard and trying to eat some Pronju meat sandwiches at the same time.

"What do you mean, Sally?" Kaleb asked, his thin, tan hand going into his backpack for his laptop.

"How man times have I told you not to call me Sally?" He screamed as best he could, which ended up sounding like it was in a mock tone.

"What do you mean, Saldivar?" Kaleb repeater annoyed while starting up the computer.

'_Better' _Saldivar thought with a scrunch of his nose. "I mean my parents are sending me to THE TIME WARP ACADEMY!" He said regaining his breath in a proud, deep voice. "They won't leave me alone at home since they joined the military, and they can't find anyone else in our family who isn't in it. Plus the nanny they hired only comes at night."

"So, _that's _why you've been coming to see me more often, because you have nothing to do?"

Kaleb yelled upset with an expression between mad and on the verge of tears. Saldivar looked at him shocked, then mad, and finally seriously.

"Exactly." his expression was all three combined with a puppy pout face. They stared at each other for a moment more then burst out laughing, giving each other complements on their on how they managed to keep a straight face while doing that.

"Anyone would have given in, a lot faster!" Kaleb laughed, whipping actual tears from his eyes, tears of laughter of course.

"Mrs. Lourine would be proud!" Saldivar laughed back, thinking of their old drama teacher from last year at the private school they both attended.

"So, today I'll show you some of my favorite websites." For the rest of the day they watched videos, played some video games, and did a bunch of other things on the boy's laptop. And soon they were forced into their houses.

"Saldivar, the portal has come for you, you must go now. I'll go tell Kaleb you had to leave in a hurry. Your stuff is waiting by the portal." His nanny Medrey yelled to him.

"I can't leave without saying goodbye!" He yelled back.

"You can send him a letter!" She shoved him in the invisible portal before it closed.

Trough the portal, and over the hill

"Welcome, my name is Mildrid," She shoved her pointer finger up to her mouth " but you HAVE to call me Molly!" She opened her eyes from her huge smile for the first time and blinked. Saldivar did the same. "Um, uh, If you go to the front desk over there, then, um, they'll give you your room and schedule." She informed him finding her words. Saldivar followed her instructions, got his room, his schedule, and was told to go to the gym for an announcement for all new students. The whole time he thought of her. Later after the announcement he went straight to his room got out a pen and paper then wrote:

_ Dear Kaleb, _

_I'm sorry I didn't get to say bye. I had to leave quickly, I'm sue the nanny told you, she was sooo eager to get rid of me she tossed me in with all her strength! Well, sorry this message was so short, but, ya know, there are cooler people than you out there, and I am on a quest to meet them!_

_See you soon,_

_Saldivar_

Satisfied with his message, he sent it to his friend. His thoughts soon drifted back to Molly.


End file.
